True Hero
by dark reiz
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto mencari arti pahlawan? Dua jincuuriki kyuubi yang punya kehidupan berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : M.K. Sensei

Chapter 1

Rambut pirang jabrik, mata blue safir, dan 3 kumis di kedua pipi, siapa yang tak kenal dia. Tepat, dia si jincuriki no kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto.

Anak yang seharusnya merasakan kebahagiaan di masa kanak-kanaknya tapi dia-

-selalu SENDIRI, selalu KESEPIAN, tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang, orang tua? Tidak, ya dia seorang yatim piatu sejak lahir, teman? Tidak juga, tak pernah ada yang mau bermain dengannya.

Dia -Uzumaki Naruto- tumbuh dengan semua penderitaannya, itu bukan jalan yang ia mau. Anak mana yang tak rela bila harus mendapatkan luka di sekujur tubuh setiap hari, yang harus mendengar caci maki dari setiap orang.

sore hari di jalanan desa -konohagakure-, seorang anak berlari dengan gigihnya, alasannya bukan karna dia bahagia bertemu seseorang, tapi demi menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran warga yg hendak menghajarnya.

Bukan pertama kali uzumaki kecil di kejar warga -ditambah beberapa chuunin/jounin- tapi tetap saja akhirnya dia harus berjalan tertatih menuju rumah dengan seluruh luka lebam di sekujur tubuh. Itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari sang bocah.

Seperti kala itu pula dia ditinggalkan tak sadarkan diri seteleh merasakan kebencian dari warga yang mengejarnya tadi. Tak jarang hal ini terjadi dan selalu dia terbangun di rumah sakit desa. Dan dia tau siapa yang membawanya ke rumah sakit pastilah ANBU suruhan kakek -hokage ketiga/Hiruzen Sarutobi- untuk menjaganya (mengawasi).

Mindscape

Naruto POV

'dingin? basah? Dimana aku? 'batinku 'Aku tau pasti ini bukan rumah sakit, pasti ada orang lain disini dan dia yang membawaku. Baiklah sebaiknya aku pura-pura belum sadar dari pingsan ku tadi, setidaknya sampai aku mengerti situasi ini' pikirku untuk saat ini.

"bangun bocah aku tau kau pura-pura pingsan!". Suara seseorang memanggilku.  
>Jadi dugaanku benar, aku tidak sendiri.<p>

Naruto POV end.

"hehehe baiklah aku ketahuan, kau bisa je...waaa mo-monster!" teriak naruto pada mahluk di depannya.

'tunggu, jeruji? segel? anjing? bukan, kucing? bukan, tunggu dulu, 1 . . 2 . . 3 . . 9 ekor? Kyuubi?' pikir naruto penuh spekulasi dengan apa yang dilihatnya.  
>Melihat naruto yang terkejut dan langsung tenang kyuubi berpikir naruto bukan anak bodoh.<p>

"kau sudah menyadarinya bocah?" tanya kyuubi dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"hehe kau pasti kyuubi, senang bertemu denganmu kyuu-san, aku Uzumaki Naruto" jawab naruto dengan polosnya memperkenalkan diri, membuat kyuubi sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"heh . . . kau tak takut padaku bocah?" dengus kyuubi seraya bertanya.  
>"takut? Pada monster dalam kurungan yg di segel? Lupakan" jawab naruto dengan santai.<br>'besar sekali -ttebayou, andai bisa ku pelihara pasti keren ttebayo' pikir naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar kagum melihat kyuubi.

"berhenti melihatku seperti itu bocah!" bentak kyuubi.  
>'sial bocah ini tak tampak takut sedikitpun padaku' batin kyuubi.<p>

"hehe maaf kyuu-san, jadi kenapa kau bawa aku kemari?" jawab-tanya naruto kecil.

"baiklah langsung saja, apa kau membenci mereka? 'mereka' yang membencimu, yang tak peduli padamu?" tanya kyuubi yang membuat naruto hanya tertunduk mengingat perlakuan warga padanya, dan merasakan kembali sakit, sakit yang tak bisa diobati dengan obat terbaik sekalipun, sakit yang menumbuhkan kebencian sejati di hati.

"sebelum aku menjawab, aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu kyuubi" ucap naruto masih dengan posisinya merasakan sakit hatinya.

"katakanlah bocah jika itu akan meyakinkan jawabanmu"

"siapa...siapa orang tuaku, orang tua yang mengorbankan anaknya hanya demi desa KEPARAT INIII?" akhirnya pertanyaan penuh amarah itu terlontar dari mulut seorang anak dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan kebencian, entah kepada desa kelahirannya, atau kepada orang tua yang mengorbankannya.

Dilain tempat dikantor hokage, seorang ANBU dengan topeng macan, rambut silver melawan gravitasi, sedang melaporkan tugas pada hokage ketiga yang sedang memeriksa laporan-laporan di mejanya.

"bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tanya hokage pada si Anbu tanpa melihatnya.

"dia di rumah sakit tadi pingsan, seperti biasa warga memukulinya lagi" lapor si ANBU.

"begitu ya, baiklah kau terus awasi dia, ingat jangan sampai ada yang tau, sebentar lagi aku akan menjenguknya" perintah hokage

"baik hokage-sama, saya permisi" seketika si anbu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Kembali ke naruto yang telah kembali ke dunia, dunia yang kejam terhadapnya, setelah kyuubi menjelaskan semua yang diketahuinya dan meyakinkan seorang anak untuk terus hidup demi tujuannya.

'kreett' suara yang menandakan pintu terbuka, menampakan orang tua dengan jubah kebanggaannya yang menandakan dia adalah pemimpin, mulai berjalan memasuki kamar dengan dominasi warna putih ciri khas yang menunjukan rumah sakit, kamar tempat seorang anak yang sedang terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk, tapi pikirannya jauh melayang memikirkan kebenaran tentang dirinya yang didapat dari monster dalam dirinya.

Setelah mengetahui akan siapa dia sebenarnya, ada rasa yang tak bisa diartikan dalam hatinya, bangga, senang, sedih, marah, semua menjadi satu.

"jiji . . " gumam Naruto menyadari pemimpin desa yang telah dia anggap kakeknya itu ada disebelah ranjang dimana dia terduduk. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menatap dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, sedih, kecewa, menyesal, akan apa yang terjadi pada cucunya " . . apa sekarang kau mau menceritakan orang tuaku?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan yang membuat hokage membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang didengar, pertanyaan yang ditakuti oleh hokage itu pun terlontar setelah sekian lama dia merahasiakan dari orang lain, terlalu sulit untuk menjawab, entah harus tetap menjadi rahasia atau menceritakan semuanya, dia tak mampu menjawab seakan mulut itu terkunci, dan hanya mampu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh rasa penyesalan.

"aku sudah tau jiji . . . siapa mereka, aku harap kau mau menceritakan apa yang seharusnya aku ketahui? dan kenapa semua itu harus dirahasiakan dariku?" satu persatu pertanyaan itu keluar mudah nya dari mulut kecil Naruto.

Hokage tersenyum sekarang dia yakin apa yang harus dia katakan. Tak peduli dari mana Naruto tau, karna Naruto memang berhak tau tentang orangtuanya itu.

"mereka . . orang tuamu . . mengorbankan diri mereka untuk melindungi konoha, Naruto" suatu pernyataan dari hokage membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya melihat sang Hokage yang telah dia anggap sebagai kakek itu.

"tapi . . kenapa . . apa alasan mereka menyegel kyuubi pada anak mereka sendiri?" rasa penasaran terlihat di wajah Naruto berharap 'kakek'nya akan mejelaskan.

Hokage berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela dan melihat keluar tak menghiraukan tatapan Naruto padanya.

"mereka . . ingin kau menjadi pahlawan karna kyuubi disegel dalam dirimu Naruto".  
>Pernyataan itu langsung membelalakan mata Naruto, tapi tak lama Naruto tersenyum, bukan senyum bahagia, tapi senyum yang mengisyaratkan kepedihan.<p>

"beginikah rasanya jadi pahlawan . . "Naruto menatap sendu kedua telapak tangannya dan mengepalkannya erat " . . dibenci seolah aku ini monster yang mereka pikir"

Hokage hanya mendengarkan, tapi di matanya terlihat kesedihan yang mendalam, tak sedikitpun melihat ke arah Naruto, dia tak terkejut sedikpun atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto karna benar adanya dan dia menyadari betul pandangan semua orang terhadap Naruto.

"maka dari itu akan ku tunjukan pada mereka, aku akan menjadi kuat, aku takkan berhenti berusaha sampai mereka tau SIAPA UZUMAKI NARUTO" kata Naruto penuh keyakinan akan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"tapi jiji . . . kau mau melatihku kan? hehehe" tanya Naruto dengan tawa aneh nya. Sukses membuat Hokage sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"tentu . . aku akan melatihmu . . dan buktikan padaku semua ucapanmu itu Naruto!" jawab Hokage dengan senyum lega atas semua yang terjadi.

"SIAP JIJI-SENSEI!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

"yosh aku akan berjuang dattebayo!"

3 bulan setelah Hokage berjanji akan melatih Naruto, saat ini disebuah tempat latihan yang jauh dipemukiman warga, seorang bocah dengan rambut kuning jabrik, mata biru langit, tengah kesal entah pada siapa.

"sialll, hokage tua itu mempermainkanku -ttebayo"

"kau berisik sekali gaki"

MINDSCAPE

"kau rubah jelek, kenapa kau tak pernah membantuku hah?"

"bukankah kakek itu sudah melatihmu gaki?"

"kau benar, tapi dia hanya mengajariku Kage bunshin kyuu"

"dan kau belum tau rahasia kage bunshin gaki?"

"maksudmu kyuu?"

"bodoh ! gunakan otak dalam kepalamu itu, sudah aku mau tidur!"

"cih, kau . . . rubah pemalas"

setelah percakapan yang tak membuahkan hasil itu Naruto pun memilih pulang ke apartemen. Tapi di perjalanan ada beberapa warga yang berniat menghajar seperti biasa.

'sebaiknya aku lari sebelum mereka menangkapku' pikir Naruto, tapi sebelum dia lari dia membuat handseal.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu"

pofff

"kau lari lah kesana dan aku akan bersembunyi, jika kau lolos langsung menghilang saja, okee" perintah naruto pada bunshin.

"siap bos"

Setelah Naruto bersembunyi, bunshin itu berlari sekuat tenaga karna dikejar warga, tapi hanya untuk sesaat pengalihan warga.

"e-eh apa yang terjadi denganku, kenapa aku seperti di kejar warga padahal dari tadi aku bersembunyi?" tanya naruto entah pada siapa.

"kau sudah menyadarinya gaki?"

"e-eh kyuu apa maksudmu? dan jangan mengagetkanku rubah tidur!"

"grrr . . kenapa dengan bunshinmu?"

"huh . . dia dihajar kyuu, kasian dia"

"darimana kau tau gaki?"

"aku merasakannya kyuu-

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

-e-eh tunggu apa ini maksud rahasia kage bunshin kyuu?"

"grrr . . Katakan gaki?"

"entah lah kyuu, intinya aku bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi dengan bunshinku"

T.b.c

RnR please!

Maaf kalo gak seru, maklum fict pertama,  
>maka dari itu saran dan kritik saya harapkan. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna, saya kembali dengan tingkat ke -GAJE-an full..

Disclaimer : Eyang M.K

Chapter 2

Konohagakure, desa yang terletak di bagian negara api, dengan geografis di kelilingi hutan. Desa yang damai selama beberapa tahun terakhir setelah penyerangan kyuubi no kitsune yang memporak - porandakannya, damai dengan bayaran pengorbanan yang setimpal.

Siang hari, seorang bocah - Uzumaki Naruto - sedang berjalan menuju salah satu tempat favoritnya dengan menghiraukan segala macam gunjingan, ejekan, caci maki terhadapnya, ditambah dengan tatapan benci dari warga, seakan dengan tatapan itu Naruto akan mati seketika.

"paman, aku pesan miso ramen porsi jumbo seperti biasa" ya tempat ini - Ichiraku Ramen - memang tempat favorit Naruto untuk menangani masalah perutnya yang sudah meronta minta diisi.

"oh kau Naruto, sudah lama pengunjung setiaku ini tak datang, kemana saja kau, Naruto?"

"hehe begitulah paman, aku juga rindu rasa ramen mu, akhir - akhir ini aku menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan desa paman" kilah Naruto. Tidak, dia tidak berbohong sepenuhnya, memang akhir - akhir ini setelah berlatih, dia selalu ke perpustakaan desa hanya untuk sekedar mengisi waktu siang yang panjang.

"baiklah, ini ramen pesananmu, Naruto - kun"

"arigatou ayame - nee chan"

Ya kita semua tau kan tak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto menghabiskan makanan favoritnya itu.

"ah kenyang juga -ttebayo, Paman uangnya aku simpan disini, aku permisi dulu, terima kasih" tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung pergi dari kedai kesukaannya itu.

"e-eh iya, anak itu tak biasanya"

"ada apa Tou - san?"

"Naruto itu tidak biasanya dia hanya makan satu porsi, sepertinya dia sedang buru - buru"

"kau benar Tou - san, sepertinya begitu"

.  
>.<p>

Naruto POV

Aku bergegas meninggalkan Ichiraku Ramen berjalan cepat melalui ramainya jalanan konoha, aku dengar jiji hari ini ada pertemuan dengan para tetua klan, tentu tak kan kusia - sia kan waktu ini.  
>'cih, orang - orang itu apa tidak bosan mereka menatapku seperti itu?' pikir ku melihat tatapan benci para warga. Memang aku bisa saja melompati atap rumah warga agar cepat sampai di kantor jiji, tapi aku lebih suka berjalan.<p>

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu kantor hokage, kubuka perlahan sedikit untuk melihat ke dalam 'tak ada orang' batinku. Sebelum masuk aku pastikan tak ada yang melihat ku.

"ruang arsip dan perpustakaan hokage" ucapku seraya membaca tulisa di pintu dalam kantor jiji.

Tak perlu basa - basi aku segera masuk.

Naruto POV end.

"wah benar pikirku, disini banyak gulungan jutsu, yosh kita mulai"

"kage bunshin no jutsu"

poff poff poff poff (Naruto membuat 20 bunshin seketika.)

"kalian carilah jutsu - jutsu hebat utamakan elemen angin dan air, hapalkan dan pelajari, jika sudah hafal menghilanglah seperti biasa" perintah Naruto pada bunshin - bunshin nya.

"siap bos" seru para bunshin. Sesuai perintah tuannya mereka (bunshin) mencari jutsu berelemen angin dan air.

Flasback On

"jiji sensei, apa yang akan kau ajarkan padaku hari ini?" tanya Naruto pada hokage yang akan melatihnya itu.

"perubahan elemen cakra, Naruto, jadi ambilah ini!" hokage ketiga itu menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Naruto.

"kertas cakra?"

"ya, kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"hm, aku pernah membacanya, dan cara menggunakannya aku harus mengalirkan cakraku"

"bagus aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi, sekarang cobalah!"

Naruto pun berkonsentrasi dan mencoba mengalirkan cakra nya pada kertas tersebut, alhasil kertas itu basah yang sebelumnya terbagi dua.

"wah keren -ttebayo, apa artinya jiji - sensei?"

"biar ku jelaskan, jadi jika kertas itu hancur maka elemen mu tanah, lain hal nya jika kertas itu tertekut rusak tapi tidak hancur, maka elemum mu petir, dan api akan membakar kertas itu, jika terbelah berarti elemen mu angin, serta basah tentu kau tau apa elemun mu kan."

"jadi maksud jiji elemen ku angin . . . dan air karna basah"

"tepat Naruto kau cepat mengerti, tapi karna elemenku tanah, aku tak bisa mengajari elemen mu"

"huh . . baiklah jiji, aku akan mencari sendiri, setidaknya aku tau elemen ku. Yosh!"

Flasback Off

Itu sebabnya Naruto mencari sendiri jutsu berelemen angin dan air, karna tak ada yang mengajari nya tentang hal ini, maka di sini lah dia - ruang arsip hokage - mengendap - endap seolah pencuri harta berharga.

.

Naruto (asli) melangkah dari satu rak ke rak buku lainnya, melihat scroll demi scroll, mencari jutsu yang menarik untuk di pelajari.

'apa ini . . fuuinjutsu? Menarik . . jutsu penyegel ya' batin Naruto melihat scroll yang dia temukan.

"hey kau! pelajari dan hafalkan ini" tunjuk Naruto pada bunshin dan memberikan scroll yang dia pegang.

"yosh, siap boss"

Naruto POV

'bukan, bukan, bukan, aha . . .ini dia' batinku memeriksa satu per satu deretan scroll dan menemukan apa yang ku cari.

"YONDAIME HOKAGE" seru ku membaca tulisan yang tertera pada scroll tersebut.

'ah miris sekali hidup ku, belajar jurus ayah ku saja harus mencuri sperti ini, maaf ayah tapi tak ada cara lain lagi' batin Naruto

Naruto POV end

3 jam sudah Naruto mempelajari dan menghafal jutsu - jutsu di ruangan tersebut, dia memang pnya ingatan yang bagus, hanya dalam 2X membaca semua telah melekat di otaknya mungkin keturunan dari ayahnya - yondaime hokage - tapi di sisi lain untuk berfikir membutuhkan waktu (maksud agak telmi) hanya di waktu terdesak saja dia bisa berpikir lebih cepat, tentu dengan sedikit bantuan si monster rubah.

"ehm" suara deheman seseorang di belakang Naruto.

"eh?" Naruto memutar kepalanya perlahan seolah - olah jika dengan cepat kepala itu akan terjatuh dan terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"sedang apa kau disini, Naruto?"

"ji-jiji? Se-sejak kapan ? Ohayo hokage-jiji, maaf aku tak bisa berlama - lama, aku harus berlatih. Jaa"

WUSHHH poff poff poff poff

Naruto langsung lari terbirit - birit menghiraukan tatapan marah hokage padanya, di ikuti dengan menghilangnya para bunshin dalam kepulan asap.

"anak itu selalu saja begitu"

.

Naruto berlari tanpa tau arah, melewati jalanan setapak dengan deretan pohon sakura di pinggir kanan dan hamparan tanah pertanian di sebelah kiri, merasa sudah jauh dan sadar jika memang dari tadi tak ada yang mengejarnya. Dia mulai beristirahat di sebuah bangku yang terdapat di salah satu pohon sakura tersebut.

'hosh . . Hosh. . .aku pikir kakek tua itu akan menyuruh jounin untuk mengejarku' pikir Naruto dengan nafas terengah - engah.

'nyaman sekali tempat ini' batin Naruto.

Sebuah tempat istirahat yang sempurna, dengan terik matahari yang masih terasa walau sudah sedikit turun dari singgasananya, tapi tertutupi oleh rindang pohon yang tempatnya beristirahat, dan disejukan oleh hembusan angin, menggoyangkan rambut kuning si Uzumaki kecil. Perlahan mata itu tertutup meresapi kenikmatan yang jarang sekali, tak peduli dimana sekarang, suasana ini mampu menenangkan hati, sedikit mengesampingkan luka yang diderita.

MINDSCAPE

Membuka mata, itu yang pertama dilakukan Naruto sekarang, dia berdiri di depan gerbang jeruji yang sangat besar dimana monster yang ditakuti oleh semua orang itu berada. Sekarang Naruto tak melihat apapun di dalam kurungan tersebut.

"KYUUUU" teriak keras Naruto.

"RUBAH JELEKKKKK "

"grrr. . .KENAPA KAU TERIAK - TERIAK BOCAHH" perlahan keluar lah kyuubi dengan memperlihatkan taring tajamnya dari sisi gelap dalam kurungannya.

"e-eh k-kau m-marah k-kyuu? G-gomen. . ." ucap Naruto terbata karena takut pada kyuubi terlihat dari tubuhnya gemetar hebat dengan wajah memucat.

"grr . .kau . . " kyuubi berjalan perlahan mendekati gerbang ". .kenapa kau selalu menggangguku . ." mengangkat satu kaki (?) ke arah gerbang dan

BRAAK (kyuubi menggebrak dengan kencang gerbang jeruji)

BRUGH

Karna takut Naruto jatuh terduduk ke belakang kedua tangan terangkat bermaksud melindungi diri, mata tertutup rapat tak berani melihat dengan tubuh gemetar hebat.

"g-gomen a-aku tak akan mengganggumu l-lagi k-kyuu" ucap Naruto masih pada posisinya.

"kyuu?"

". ." masih tak ada jawaban dari kyuubi.

Naruto mulai menurunkan tangannya mencoba melihat ke arah kurungan dan apa yang dia lihat-

-kyuubi tengah menundukan kepalanya dengan tubuh gemetar entah kenapa.

"e-eh kyuu kau tak marah kan?" Naruto mulai berdiri dan mendekat ke gerbang.

Sedangkan kyuubi mulai mengankat kepala dan .

"BWAHAHAHAHA (brugh brugh brugh) BWAHAHAHA" monster itu tertawa terpingkal - pingkal, menggebrak - gebrakan tangannya (?) pada lantai.

"Bwahahaha harusnya kau lihat wajahmu gaki, bwahaha (brugh brugh) wajah takut mu itu jelek sekali gaki, hahahaha" kyuubi terlihat tertawa puas sedangkan Naruto terkejut dan bingung pada monster di depannya itu.

"BERHENTI TERTAWA RUBAH JELEEEKKK!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah kyuubi dengan amarah di wajah chibinya.

"bwahahaha berhenti hahaha memasang wajah lucu mu itu gaki"

"rubah bodoh, rubah jelek berhenti MENERTAWAIKUU!"

"hehe ehm baiklah, gaki?"

". ." kyuubi melihat Naruto yang tak menjawabnya.

"baiklah sudah, jadi katakan apa maumu menggangguku ? Grrr"

"huh. .kyuu. .aku ingin minta pendapatmu?"

"apa kau bilang gaki? Kau minta pendapat monster seperti ku hah?"

"hm. .sepertinya begitu kyuu" (mode berfikir on)

"katakan bocah hal apa sampai kau meminta pendapat pada monster?"

"berhenti menyebut diri mu monster! Aku. .aku tak suka mendengarnya, walau karna mu orangtuaku mati, aku percaya . .hiks hiks" Naruto mulai menangis mengingat bahkan dia belum merasakan arti keluarga ". .aku percaya mereka menyegelmu untuk menjaga ku, untuk menjadi teman ku, aku tak punya siapa - siapa . .hiks jiji selalu sibuk dengan tugasnya. .hiks hanya kau kyuu. .hanya kau yang aku punya. .hiks hiks aku tak peduli kau apa, aku hanya peduli kau yang mau menjadi teman ku kyuu. .hiks jadilah temanku dan jangan lagi sebut dirimu monster karna kau adalah teman ku"

Kyuubi tak mampu berbicara apa - apa, mencoba berfikir apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Bocah kecil menganggapnya teman? Tak peduli dia adalah sebab orang tuanya mati? Tidak melihat dia adalah monster yang ditakuti oleh semua orang?, kyuubi mengingat semua yang menjadi jincuuriki nya dari Mito Uzumaki dan Kushina Uzumaki menganggap dirinya monster. Tapi bocah didepannya menangis karna dia menyebut dirinya monster.

Lama keduanya sibuk dengan diri sendiri, Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri, sedangkan kyuubi masih termenung, memperhatikan bocah yang membuatnya berbeda, bocah kecil yang melihat monster sepertinya bukan untuk di jadikan senjata tidak seperti yang lain menganggapnya senjata untuk menjadi penguasa, untuk balas dendam. Sedangkan Naruto, dia bisa saja meminta kekuatan pada kyuubi untuk membalas sakit hatinya, tapi bocah ini melihat kyuubi sebagai teman, dan itu telak merubah pandangannya bahwa manusia itu egois. Dan bisa membuatnya menjadi diri sendiri, seekor monster yang diciptakan bukan untuk menghancurkan dunia, melainkan bagian dari 9 monster sebagai penyeimbang dunia.

'hey petapa tua, sepertinya aku telah menemukannya, menemukan manusia yang kau sebut - sebut akan menerima kami sebagai teman' batin kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan kakinya ke arah Naruto yang masih tersedu - sedu, dengan jari besarnya dia mengelus pelan kepala bocah itu.

"berhentilah menangis gaki, apa kau sedih mendapat teman?"

"e-eh ma-maksudmu k-kyuu? Kau mau jadi temanku?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kyuubi.

"kurama, panggil aku kurama, itu nama asliku."

Senyuman akhirnya menghiasi wajah keduanya, Naruto mengankat kedua tangan kecilnya meraih jari besar kyuubi yang mengelus nya tadi dan langsung memeluknya erat, seolah telah bertemu seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan, ya, seorang teman pertamanya yang tak dia dapat dari layaknya manusia tapi dia dapatkan dari monster yang di takuti.

"sudahlah Naruto, apa kau tidak mau melihat - lihat diluar, bukankah kau belum pernah ke daerah ini" ucap kurama pada Naruto yang masih memeluknya (?)

"e-eh kau benar kyu eh maksudku kurama"

"sebelumnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan bocah?"

"hmm, sepertinya aku sudah melupakannya kurama"

"baiklah terserah kau saja"

MINDSCAPE END

Naruto kembali ke dunianya, di tempat yang belum pernah dia datangi di konoha, berjalan - jalan dan melihat - lihat, tempat nyaman yang jauh dari pemukiman.

Menyusuri jalan setapak, matanya melihat suatu tempat yang entah mengapa ada rasa di hatinya menuntun untuk mendatangi tempat itu. Tempat yang cukup luas dengan tembok batu menutupi arah pandangnya, merasa penasaran dia terus mendekat ke arah gerbang, satu satunya jalan masuk menuju tempat tersebut, akhirnya matanya bisa melihat bagian dalam yang di tutupi tembok tersebut.

'rumah?' pikirnya.

Ya sebuah rumah.

Cukup besar, dengan halaman yang cukup luas, ditutupi rumput yang meninggi, di bagian pojok halaman depan terdapat pohon cukup besar, di bagian samping terdapat kolam kecil yang penuh dengan rumput liar.

'sepertinya lama ditinggalkan' batin Naruto.

Dia berjalan melangkah melewati halaman yang subur ditumbuhi rumput tersebut menuju ke pintu rumah, setelah didepan pintu alangkah terkejutnya dia, matanya melebar tak percaya apa yang dia lihat di pintu rumah.

"yo-yondaime ho-hoka-ge" gumamnya terbata membaca tulisan yang tertera di pintu menandakan pemilik rumah.

"t-tak mu-mungkin, i-ini rumah o-orang tuaku?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa masih dengan rasa terkejutnya.

"sepertinya begitu gaki, kau tak ingin melihat kedalam?" suara kurama menjawab pertanyan Naruto.

"tunggu kurama, tapi kenapa jiji tak bilang apapun padaku?"

"kau tak pernah bertanya gaki"

"hehehe . .kau benar kurama"

"heh. . ." dengus kurama mendengar jawaban polos Naruto.

"kurama, menurutmu apa ayahku meninggalkan jutsu - jutsunya untuk ku?"

"bukankah kau tadi sudah mendapatkannya gaki?"

"e-eh jadi kau tau kurama?"

"mengendap - endap ke kantor hokage, dan mengambil resiko bodoh dihajar para jounin, mungkin hanya kau gaki"

"hehehe sudahlah aku akan masuk"

.  
>Naruto POV<p>

Aku mendekat ke pintu yang ada didepanku, meraih tuas pintu,

Kriiett 'tidak terkunci?' pikirku,

kudorong pintu agar lebih terbuka, seperti rumah biasa yang ditinggal penghuninya, yang kulihat hanya perabotan rumah terlihat kotor oleh tebalnya debu.

Naruto POV end

Dia melangkah untuk memasuki rumah, yang dilihatnya cuma meja dan kursi yang tak terawat, lebih dalam lagi Naruto memasuki rumah orang tuanya menyusuri ruangan tersebut, dan berakhir berdiri di depan sebuah pintu.

Tangannya mulai meraih knop pintu dan membukanya, pintu itu terbuka matanya langsung menyusuri setiap inci ruangan.

'kamar tidur?' pikirnya.

Kakinya mulai melangkah lagi untuk masuk, matanya sudah tertuju pada sebuah meja di sebelah tempat tidur yang ditutupi kain putih. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah buku dan kotak berukuran tidak terlalu besar.

'buku apa ini?' pikirnya 'diary? Milik siapa?'

Buku diary itu mulai di buka, tapi alangkah kecewanya Naruto karna tak ada sedikitpun coretan tinta di sana, putih bersih tak ada noda, hanya di halaman pertama saja terdapat simbol - simbol dan hurup kanji.

"apa ini fuuinjutsu?' pikir Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat apa yang dia pelajari di gedung hokage. Mengingat bentuk fuuin yang dibacanya dan cara melepas segel.

'benar ini fuuinjutsu dan darah. . .ya dengan darah untuk melepas segelnya' ingat Naruto.

"cobalah gaki, terlalu lama kau berfikir, jika benar itu adalah peninggalan orang tuamu untuk 'anak-anaknya' kau bisa membukanya" seru kurama dari pikiran Naruto.

"apa maksudmu dengan 'anak-anaknya' kurama?"

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti sebaiknya kita pulang, ada yang mengawasimu"

"baiklah"

Naruto langsung mengambil kotak dan buku yang dia temukan dan bergegas pulang.  
>Sementara itu di atas pohon terlihat seseorang yang memperhatikan Naruto dari tadi.<p>

'jincuuriki kyuubi ya? Sepertinya cocok untuk jadi temannya' batin orang tersebut dan menghilang begitu saja.

T.B.C

Yosh chapter 2 end, sungguh chapter yang menyusahkan menggambarkannya. Maklum penulis baru.

Oh iya, di chapter 1 ada judul "dark uzumaki naruto", konsep awalnya memang begitu, tapi ada sedikit perubahan di akhir cerita, maka judul ff saya ganti. Mohon maaf sebesar - besarnya.

Yosh chapter 3 akan kurama akan cerita tentang "anak - anak" yang di maksud, dan pengenalan chara lain.

Please RnR.

Jaaa.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gak perlu banyak omong lagi, Enjoy!

Disclaimer : M.K

NB : "BLABLABLA" bicara langsung "-blablabla-" kurama talk

Enjoy it!

Sebelumnya :

'jincuuriki kyuubi ya? Sepertinya cocok untuk jadi temannya' batin orang tersebut dan menghilang begitu saja.

Chapter 3

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Naruto langsung mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dan bergegas ke arah meja makan (?) oh ayolah anak pemalas ini, meja makan itu dipenuhi sampah cup ramen, tak membersihkannya malah di geser ke pinggir meja biar ada tempat untuk 'kotaknya'.

"-kau tak ingin dengar ceritaku, gaki?-"

"-sebentar kurama, aku ingin melihat isi kotak ini-" ucap Naruto sambil membuka kotaknya tapi tidak jadi.

"-e-eh kurama? Bagaimana kita bicara, padahal aku tidak berada di alam bawah sadarku?-" tanya Naruto heran.

"-aku bicara lewat pikiranmu baka gaki-"

"-maksudmu telepati?-"

"-grr, seperti itulah, aku tau apa yang kau lakukan, kata hatimu, hanya saja. . .-" kurama tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya "-. .aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu-"

"-benarkah? Hahaha. .setidaknya aku masih bisa menyimpan rahasia darimu wek :p -"

"-heh . .kita baru berteman dan kau berniat merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?-" dengus kurama tak suka.

"-hehe aku hanya bercanda kurama. .-" Naruto langsung membuka kotaknya "-. .apa ini kurama?-"

"-itu kunai baka!-"

"-aku tau rubah jelek, tapi bentuknya. . . Berbeda?-"

"-mungkin itu buatannya sendiri gaki-"

Naruto meletakan kembali kunai bermata tiga khas yondaime hokage dan mengambil buku yang diletakan di sebelah kotak, untuk sesaat dia melihat sampul buku yang sudah usang tersebut. Kemudian Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah dan segera membuka halaman pertama tempat segel dan menempelkan ibu jarinya, seketika segel mulai bereaksi dan bercahaya kemerahan. Naruto langsung membuka lembar - lembar buku tersebut. Ya, sekarang buku itu di penuhi coretan.

"i-ini. . ." ucap Naruto terbata seolah tak percaya melihat isi buku.

"-heh. . .sepertinya sia - sia kau mengendap - endap ke kantor hokage gaki-"

Naruto mulai tersenyum dengan apa yang baru dia sadari, di buku itu tertulis semua jurus - jurus ninja, ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuuinjutsu, dan jurus - jurus legendaris yondaime hokage.

"yosh! Dengan ini aku akan terus berlatih dan menjadi kuat dattebayo!" seru Naruto.

.

Keesokan harinya, Matahari tampak sudah menyinari bumi, menggantikan dinginnya malam dengan kehangatannya, semua orang terlihat mulai sibuk dengan aktifitas nya masing - masing di desa tersembunyi itu.

Eits tunggu, ternyata tidak semua orang, bocah kuning pemalas itu masih terlelap di mimpinya.

"aku akan menjadi kuat ttebayo" eh? Sepertinya anak pemalas itu mengigau.

"-BANGUN BOCAH PEMALAAAASSS!-" teriak teman baru dalam dirinya.

Brugh

"ittai, kenapa kau menggangguku rubah jelek?" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus - elus punggungnya yang sakit karna jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"-bukankah kemarin kau bilang akan berlatih gaki, lihatlah keluar!-"

Naruto membuka jendela kamarnya dan sinar matahari langsung menerobos masuk tanpa di komando.

"sudah siang? kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, kurama?"

"-grrr. . .-"

"-e-eh iya jangan marah kurama, dan terima kasih-"

Naruto langsung bergegas menyelesaikan ritual bangun tidurnya, berlari ke meja makan, tak lupa membawa buku yang didapatnya kemarin. Sekarang didepannya tepatnya di atas meja sudah ada 3 cup ramen yang siap disantapnya dan sebuah buku yang tengah dibacanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Naruto belum beranjak kemanapun masih di posisinya hanya saja saat ini matanya tengah fokus ke buku di depannya.

"-uhm. .kurama bukankah kau akan memberitahuku sesuatu?-"

"-kemarilah gaki?-"

"yosh. .siapkan tempat untukku kurama"

Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya dan saat terbuka dia sudah berada di tempat kurama.

MINDSCAPE

Dia berjalan mendekati gerbang jeruji, didalam terlihat kurama tengah tiduran tak menghiraukan Naruto.

"yo kurama, sepertinya tempat mu ini menyeramkan juga ya?" basa basi Naruto.

"heh . .ini bagian dirimu gaki"

"e-eh kau benar, aku lupa, ternyata ada juga bagian sekelam ini dalam diriku" ucap Naruto membenarkan.

"Naruto kau memiliki saudara" kurama langsung berbicara tanpa pikir panjang.

"apa maksudmu?" Naruto tak tampak terkejut tapi terkesan bingung.

"ya kau punya saudara, saudara kandung" lanjut kurama.

"hey bukannya aku anak pertama dari yondaime hokage dan lahir saat kau menyerang desa dan orang tuaku mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyegelmu kurama?" panjang lebar Naruto, meminta penjelasan.

"kalian dilahirkan bersama dan. ." kurama menggantungkan kaliamatnya melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sulit diartikan ". .dia sepertimu"

Naruto tak terlihat ingin menjawab, sepertinya dia masih mencerna setiap perkataan kurama.

"asal kau tau gaki, aku adalah monster terkuat dari 9 monster yang disebut bijuu. . .dan seorang bayi baru lahir tak akan mampu menahan semua kekuatan ku, dan yodaime membagi 2 kekuatanku"

"maksudmu ada 2 jincuuriki kyuubi dan dia adalah saudaraku maksudku kembaranku, kurama?" jawab Naruto seolah tak percaya kalau dia punya saudara yang sama2 wadah dari monster terkuat.

"begitulah" kata kurama membenarkan.

T.

Siang hari di sebuah mansion klan, klan yang kuat, terkenal dengan doujutsu matanya sehingga sudah tak di ragukan lagi oleh penjuru dunia shinobi. Seorang anak laki-laki tengah melamun diberanda rumahnya yang langsung berhadapan dengan gerbang rumah yang cukup besar tersebut.

"hey sedang apa kau disini sasuke-kun?" tanya seseorang dari belakang anak itu.

"Okaa-san, aku sedang menunggu itachi-nii"

"bukannya baru tadi pagi dia berangkat misi?"

"uhm, dia sudah janji untuk cepat melesaikan misinya kaa-san"

Ibunya -Uchiha Mikoto- mendekati sang anak -Uchiha Sasuke- kemudian mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"kau masih mau menunggunya Sasuke?"

"iya Okaa-san" Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"baiklah, jika kau masih mau menunggu aniki mu"

Sasuke tak menjawab, Mikoto tau betul jika Itachi sudah berjanji pada adiknya, si bungsu Uchiha akan terus menunggu, jadi Mikoto memilih pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang sudah cemberut itu.

Sasuke terus menunggu kakak yang sangat dia sayangi itu seharian, tapi sosok yang ditunggu tidak menampakan sedikit pun dirinya. Dihatinya mulai merasa kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia hanya bisa menunggu, siang pun sudah berganti malam tapi Sasuke tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman ketua klan Uchiha.

Kreet. . .BLAM

drug drug drugh

Ah si bungsu Uchiha itu sepertinya sudah bangun dan berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya, setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Sreek (Sfx : pintu geser)

"selamat pagi tou-san" ucap Sasuke melihat tou-sannya tengah menikmati teh di meja makan pagi itu

"hn"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang ada di dapur, dan mendekatinya.

"kaa-san, dimana Itachi-nii? Dia sudah pulang kan?" tanyanya.

"belum Sasuke-kun"

"ta-tapi siapa yang membawaku ke kamar tadi malam kaa-san?"

"tentu tou-san mu itu" jawab Mikoto melihat ke arah 'Tou-san' Sasuke -Uchiha Fugaku-.

"hn" jawab Fugaku dengan nada ambigu nya.

Sepertinya Sasuke tampak kecewa, dia berjalan gontai ke beranda rumahnya lagi untuk menunggu kakaknya.

"kau akan menunggunya lagi Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto

"uhm, dia sudah janji akan mengajari ku melempar kunai, Kaa-san"

.

Sepertinya Sasuke benar - benar kesal karna menunggu kakaknya yang belum juga pulang, tapi rasa kesalnya harus berakhir karna melihat sosok yang di tunggunya sudah berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah yang cukup luas tersebut. Ah tapi kenapa dia tak terlihat senang? Ternyata rasa kesalnya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"hey apa seperti itu sambutan mu melihat kakaknya pulang?" tanya kakaknya -Uchiha Itachi-

"kau melanggar janji nii-chan"

Sreekk

Suara seseorang tepatnya wanita paruh baya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"kau sudah pulang Itachi?"

"Ohayou Okaa-san, ya baru saja tiba dan disambut wajah jelek adikku itu"

"itu karna kau tak menepati janjimu itachi-nii" kilah Sasuke

tuk

"ittai, .uh kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu pada keningku nii-chan" Sasuke mengelus - elus keningnya yang memerah karna hal yang dilakukan Itachi.

"itu karna kau tidak sabaran Sasuke" jawab Itachi meniru perkataan adiknya tadi

Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua Uchiha muda itu.

"sudah lah Itachi kau pasti lelah, hari ini kau bisa istirahat"

"tapi Okaa-san, Itachi-nii akan mengajariku dia sudah berjanji" protes Sasuke

"tapi Sasuke. ."tak apa Okaa-san, aku akan menepati janji ku" potong Itachi pada perkataan Kaa-san nya.

"Benarkah?" Itachi hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"yeeayy" seru girang Sasuke.

"lihat kau terlalu memanjakannya Itachi"

"tak apa Okaa-san, aku akan bereskan barang-barangku dulu" kata Itachi, sedang Sasuke tak menghiraukan percakapan kaa-san dan anikinya itu.

.

Di sebuah desa kecil di bagian negara api, seorang pria tua tengah berjalan santai ke arah bukit, dari bukit tersebut dapat terlihat seluruh penjuru kota, tapi pria tua tersebut tak berniat untuk melihat desa tersebut, melainkan karna di bukit tersebut seseorang tengah menunggunya.

Tak berapa lama sampai lah dia di atas bukit terlihat seorang anak berambut merah jabrik dengan mata biru safir yang sedang berlatih memusatkan cakra di tangan kanannya, sedikit terlihat bentuk bola cakra tersebut tapi. .ah bola cakra itu menghilang begitu saja.

"sampai kapan kau akan membuat seperti itu?" tanya pria itu, setelah dekat dengan anak yang sedang berlatih.

"huh. .ini lebih sulit dari yang ku bayangkan tou-san" kilah si anak.

"hahaha. . .tentu, itu jurus ciptaan yondaime hokage, hanya aku dan dia yang bisa melakukannya" jawab pria tua -Jiraya- itu sambil menepuk dadanya membanggakan diri.

"sebenarnya siapa yondaime hokage itu tou-san? Kau sering menyebutnya tapi tak pernah memberitahuku siapa dia!"

"nanti kau akan mengetahuinya Menma, berlatihlah lebih keras lagi, hampir setahun kau mempelajarinya dan hasilnya hanya itu" tunjuk Jiraya pada tangan kanan si anak -Namikaze Menma- tempat bola cakra yang baru menghilang.

"lihat saja tou-san, aku akan jadi orang ketiga yang menguasainya dan menyempurnakannya" seru Menma penuh keyakinan.

"berjuanglah! Ini. ." Jiraya memberikan sepotong es krim yang dibelinya di desa.

"wah kau memang yang terbaik tou-san, siang ini memang terasa panas sekali"

Jiraya hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, tapi pikirannya jauh ke seorang anak yang ditinggalkannya di desa asalnya.

'semoga kau baik-baik saja' batinnya.

.

HYAAAA

wusshhh

tak tak tak

"bagus Sasuke kau cepat belajar" puji Itachi melihat lemparan kunai Sasuke.

"hosh hosh. .belum, masih ada yang meleset Itachi-nii" kata Sasuke dengan nafas terengah- engah karna telah seharian berlatih.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang, seharian kau berlatih, kaa-san dan tou-san pasti menunggu kita" Itachi berjalan hendak pulang, tapi merasa Sasuke tak mengikutinya dia berhenti dan melihat adik manjanya itu.

"hey kenapa kau diam saja ayo kita pulang Sasuke?"

"baiklah ayo!" Itachi berjongkok di depan Sasuke, karna tau adiknya itu minta digendong karna lelah.

"yeeay" seru Sasuke langsung berlari melompat ke punggung kakaknya.

"huh . .kenapa aku harus punya adik yang manja sepertimu"

"hehe . .arigatou nii-chan"

Memang kakak-adik terlihat akrab sekali, tidak hanya terlihat mereka memang dekat. Itachi terkenal ramah di kalangan warga, terlebih dia tak seperti Uchiha lainnya. Apalagi untuk seumurannya dia termasuk ninja yang berbakat, dan itu diakui oleh semua klan.

"nii-chan?"

"ada apa Sasuke?"

"uhm kenapa lambang klan kita ada di kantor keamanan desa?"

"kau menyadarinya Sasuke?"

"uhm. ."

"harus kau tau Sasuke, klan kita adalah klan yang kuat, maka dari itu desa mempercayai klan kita untuk mengamankan desa. ." Itachi berhenti sebentar tepat di depan kantor keamanan desa ". .kau juga harus menjadi kuat Sasuke agar bisa melindungi desa"

"aku pasti akan menjadi kuat nii-chan, selama nii-chan ada dan mengajariku, aku akan lebih kuat darimu" kata Sasuke

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju mansion klan Uchiha.

.

Brakk

"uwaaa" brugh "ittai"

"-kau tidak apa -apa gaki?-"

"-ini sulit sekali ttebayo-"

"-kau harus mengatur cakramu gaki-"

"-tenanglah kurama, aku akan menguasainya hari ini juga-"

"-kenapa tidak kau gunakan bunshin gaki?-"

"-ah aku lupa-" Naruto langsung membuat handseal yang diajarkan hokage padanya.

Kage bunshin no jutsu

poff

Seketika muncul 5 bunshin Naruto.

"kalian pilihlah pohon kalian masing-masing, aku akan berlatih yang lain" perintah Naruto pada bunshin.

"siap bos" ucap para bunshin

"yosh, semangat ttebayo"

Hari ini Naruto memulai latihannya, benar - benar tanpa guru, mau bagaimanapun dia tak punya siapa - siapa, dia harus berjuang sendiri dan hanya di temani bunshinnya.

"-uhm kurama?-"

"-apa gaki?-"

"-apa kau tak bisa menjadi guruku?-"

"-aku monster yang terbuat dari cakra gaki, tak seperti kalian para manusia yang bisa menggunakan elemen alam-"

"hah. .padahal aku berharap ada yang mengajariku" ucap Naruto kecewa.

"-bukan saatnya meratapi penderitaanmu gaki-"

"-tetap saja kurama-"

"-kau anak yang berbakat gaki, tunjukan pada mereka kau bisa menjadi kuat dengan usaha mu sendiri, bukankah itu tujuanmu-"

"-kau benar kurama, tou-san meninggalkan semua catatanannya, aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya-"

'berjuanglah Naruto' batin kurama.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah desa di bagian negara api.

"tou-san sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal itu?" ucap seorang bocah pada ayahnya.

"hihihi indah nya, wah, aku bisa melihat semuanya,ah" ucap pria yang disebut 'tou-san' itu tak menghiraukan ada yang memanggilannya.

Twich Muncul urat di pelipis si bocah.

'kalau saja dia bukan ayah angkat ku pasti sudah kuhajar' batin si bocah

"TOU-SAAANNN"

"e-eh kau memanggilku Menma?"

"sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal menjijikan itu?"

"hey kau itu masih bocah, dan ini urusan orang dewasa"

"urusan katamu? Dasar pria tua mesum!"

"tak baik bicara seperti itu pada ayahmu" kata Jiraya sok bijak.

"kau itu hanya ayah angkat ku!"

"setidaknya mana rasa terima kasihmu padaku Menma"

"kau benar tou-san, tanpamu mungkin aku akan menderita tak punya keluarga, arigatou" kata Menma tersenyum tulus.

Jiraya hanya membalas dengan tersenyum, dia senang mendengarnya, tapi ada rasa bersalah dihatinya, karna merahasiakan semuanya. Itu juga bukan keinginannya, mau bagaimanapun itu adalah wasiat terakhir dari murid kesayangannya yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya, sebagai guru dan orang terdekatnya, mungkin dengan melakukan semua permintaan dari muridnya, sekaligus sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Tapi ada rasa khawatir yang selalu dirasakannya, khawatir pada seorang anak yang ditinggalkan, hanya berdoa dan berharap bahwa sang anak yang ditinggalkan menjadi pahlawan seperti harapan orang tua yang mengorbankan hidupnya.

'semoga kau bahagia, semoga semua orang bisa menerimamu' batin Jiraya. Sebuah doa yang penuh dengan rasa khawatir di setiap katanya.

.

Siang hari di konoha, seorang anak tengah berlari dari kejaran warga.

"JANGAN LARI KAU MONSTEER"

"BERHENTI KAU SIALAAN"

Terdengar para warga meneriakinya penuh marah dan benci pada anak itu.

'cih sial, mereka terlalu banyak' batin bocah yang di kejar -Naruto-

Dia baru belajar jurus - jurus ninja tapi dalam hal praktek tentu saja bukan hal mudah seperti membaca dan mempelajarinya. Lagi pula dia masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukannya.

'bagaimana ini?' pikirnya.

Naruto memikirkan cara untuk bebas dari kejaran orang - orang yang membencinya, dia masih berlari dan berlari tak peduli orang melihatnya.

Brugh

Naruto terjatuh karna menabrak orang didepannya. Dia menutup matanya tubuhnya gemetar, membayangkah hal yang akan terjadi. Dipukuli memang biasa diterimanya, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu selalu dirasa.

Naruto POV

'ah bagaimana ini?' pikirku.

Aku menabrak seseorang pasti dia bagian warga yang mengejarku tadi,

"tuan-tuan biar saya saja yang urus dia" sayup-sayup aku mendengar seseorang yang menyuruh warga pergi dan sepertinya berhasil.

'siapa dia' batinku.

"hey kau tidak apa-apa" ucap seseorang padaku. Aku mulai bisa tenang, mungkin dia kasihan padaku.

Ku coba membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang terjadi ternyata benar, para warga sudah pergi, dan aku melihat seseorang berjalan ke arah ku dan satu lagi di depan ku mungkin yang tadi bertanya padaku.

Naruto POV end.

"hey kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang di depan Naruto.

"a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa, a-arigato" jawab Naruto terbata karna masih bingun.

"bagaimana dengannya? Dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang lain yang tadi berjalan mendekat.

"sepertinya tidak apa-apa"

"ka-kalian siapa?" tanya Naruto pada 2 orang yang menyelamatkannya.

"oh kami hanya kebetulan lewat saja" jawab salah satu.

"ayo kita pergi, hokage pasti sudah menunggu kita." ajak satu orang yang berambut hitam panjang di ikat di belakang.

"uhm. . .sebaiknya kau pulang, dan berhati-hatilah" perintah seseorang yang berambut hitam pendek.

"buku siapa ini?. ." tanya orang berambut hitam panjang sambil melihat isi buku ". .i-ini. ." lanjutnya terkejut melihat isi buku.

"maaf nii-san itu buku ku" jawab Naruto yang memang bukunya terjatuh saat tadi menabrak.

"ini buku mu? Berlatihlah lebih giat lagi," jawabnya sambil memberikan buku pada Naruto.

"arigato, bo-bolehkah aku tau nama kalian?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"kau akan bertemu kami lagi" jawab yang berambut hitam pendek kemudian tersenyum.

"benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

"tentu" jawabnya meyakinkan.

"baiklah, sekali lagi arigato telah menolongku, aku pergi dulu, jaa nii-san" kata Naruto dan berlari pergi meninggalkan 2 penyelamatnya.

"bagaimana menurutmu dengannya?" tanya yang berambut hitam pendek.

"hm. .dia akan menjadi kuat" jawab yang berambut hitam panjang.

"sepertinya begitu, buku itu kan?" tanya yang berambut hitam pendek melawan gravitasi, menyadari perubahan ekspresi temannya saat melihat isi buku tadi.

"begitulah, kemarin aku melihatnya berlatih sendiri" jawabnya.

"menarik, jincuuriki kyuubi ya? Ah tapi kita harus segera pergi, ayo" ajak yang tadi bertanya dan mereka pun pergi dengan melompat ke atap rumah warga agar cepat sampai ke tujuannya kantor hokage.

.

Naruto yang pergi meninggalkan 2 penyelamatnya tidak serta merta pulang ke apartemennya, dia harus berlatih dengan semua panduan yang ada di buku peninggalan orang tuanya. Tapi di perjalanan menuju latihan dia berhenti melihat seorang anak kecil lebih kecil dari nya.

"kaa-san aku ingin permen itu!" rengek anak kecil pada perempuan dewasa yang di panggil 'kaa-san' itu.

"ayo kaa-san belikan" jawab ibunya.

Naruto melihat sendu kebahagiaan orang lain di depannya, bukan karna tak suka.

"bahkan aku tidak tau wajah kaa-san" gumam Naruto lirih.

Naruto terus memperhatikan anak itu yang terlihat senang, wajahnya berseri - seri saat mendapat permen dan langsung memeluk ibunya.

"aku ingin seperti itu. ." gumam Naruto tak terasa air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya "aku ingin merasakan hangatnya pelukan kaa-san"

Naruto mendekap erat bukunya dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanannya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, kemudian dia berlari dan berlari tak mempedulikan tatapan orang - orang, dengan tangis yang tersedu - sedu, dia sampai di tempat dia biasa berlatih.

Naruto duduk di bawah pohon masih dengan tangisnya dan buku yang semakin erat dia peluk seolah buku itu adalah orang yang diharapkannya.

"tou-san. .hiks ..kaa-san, apa kalian menyayangiku?. .hiks" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa dengan tangisan.

"kenapa. .hiks. .kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?hiks"

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipinya, tak ada yang peduli, semua orang hanya menambah penderitaannya, menambah rasa sakitnya. Tak ada kehangatan keluarga untuk mengobati sakit hatinya, tak ada pelukah seorang ibu saat dia menangis, tak ada kata-kata penyemangat dari sang ayah saat dia terjatuh.

Tapi seekor monster terkuat dalam diri Naruto mampu merasakan semua penderitaan itu, mungkin dia bukan manusia, tapi dia masih memiliki rasa simpati sebagai mahluk hidup, semua kejahatan dan kekejamannya semata-mata bukan keinginannya, melainkan karna manusia itu sendiri.

Kurama tak tau harus berkata apa, dia lah penyebab orang tua anak tempatnya bernaung sekarang meninggal. Walau Naruto tak pernah menyalahkannya tapi tetap rasa bersalah itu akan selalu ada, dan untuk membalas semua kesalahannya.

'-aku berjanji akan membantu mu untuk membuktikan pada mereka, Naruto-" batin kurama.

T.B.C

huh. .akhirnya kelar juga ni chapter, sad ending dikit, tapi feel nya gak dapet banget. Maaf ya.

Maaf kalo alurnya masih kecepetan tapi akan di usahakan untuk kedepan lebih baik lagi, dan soal typo saya sudah berusaha, karna bikinnya cuma pake hp dan opmin, jadi hehehe. . Mohon pengertiannya!

Sekarang waktunya reviews,. .

Saran akan selalu dipertimbangkan,  
>Kritik akan menjadi pembelajaran.<p>

RnR pleas! 


End file.
